Guardian Angel
by PrincessPorsha
Summary: Goten's little sister gets sick! Will be explained in the story What happens and who becomes who's guardian angel? Sequel to an Angel is Born. Takes place during the 7 year gap between Dragon Ball Z and GT.


**Dear My FFF's (Fanfiction friends),**

**This story is the sequel to An Angel Is Born. The first few chapters may be sad, please don't cry though! The rest is happy though the ending is more of a half and half ending. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAD STUFF DON'T READ THIS!**

**Love, Princess Porsha**

_**Disclaimer brought to you by my friend Moe the Tabby Cat.**_

"**Winne doesn't own anything. Don't blame her for being so awesome! But it would be awesomer if she did own Dragon Ball Z I would really really love her then!"**_** he smiles brightly.**_

"**Thanks and shut up. Stupid cat"**_** I mutter the last part**__. _**"Anyway, on with this new story!"**

**Ouch, That Had To Hurt!**

It was a bright summer day and Chi Chi took 1 year old Chiku to the park as promised for the afternoon. There they were going to meet Bulma and maybe have a little lunch afterward. As they drove down the freeway, Chi Chi snuck glances into the backseat at her little bundle of joy who was giggling and smiling back. After about 10 more minutes of driving they reached the large park. Chi Chi got out and unbuckled the toddler as she grabbed her hand and picked up her bag before closing the back door. The pair walked into the gate and closed in behind them. She lifted up the toddler and placed her on her thin hip. The duo spotted Bulma who waving with Vegeta who was scowling as usual.

"Hey Bulma" Chi Chi said as she put the little girl down on her feet.

"Hi Chi Chi" she said with a smile as she leaned down to Chiku's eye level and ruffled her long straight hair that was in little pony tails. "Hey Chiku" she said. The little girl giggled and held onto her mother's hand. Vegeta looked down at the little girl and rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Chi Chi asked her friend. She nodded with a smile as Bulma stood up straight and smiled back.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Chi Chi questioned. Bulma put her hand over her mouth and giggled slightly.

"Well, Bulla wanted to hang out with her friends she didn't want Vegeta being weird so I brought him with me" she said rolling her eyes on the subject. When they got to the baby park, Chi Chi let her little girl run to the tiny slide and play. Bulma sent Vegeta a look that meant watch her closely. Vegeta didn't know what it was, but this sweet little girl reminded him of his own and he knew that if he was gone he would want someone to watch over her; so sometimes, when no one was looking; he would treat her as his own. He walked over closer to her and sat on a bench as he watched her climb on the metal bars with extreme skill. Chi Chi continued to talk with Bulma for about an hour. Chiku went to climb on the slide but tripped and fell off, scratching her forehead on the pavement. Of course, Vegeta lunged to grab her, but missed by a couple of inches allowing the little girl to slip from his grasp. Immediately, she broke out into screams as blood ran from the scrape, down her tan skin.

"Damn it" Vegeta choked out as he picked stood to his feet. Chi Chi ran over in full panic mode with Bulma not too far behind. Her mother leaned down and picked up the little girl, holding her head in her hands.

"Shh, don't cry. It's just a little scrape" Chi Chi comforted as she bounced the little girl.

"What happened?" Chi Chi asked Vegeta, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"She was about to climb down the sliding apporatious when her foot slipped and she fell. I tried to grab her but missed and she landed on her face" he choked out in annoyance.

"Okay" Chi Chi said, taking a seat where Vegeta was previously sitting. She pulled a hankie from her pocket and wiped the blood off of her forehead. The blood continued to run.

"She may need a few stitches" Bulma commented over the child's screams. Chi Chi nodded as she picked the little girl back up and walked to the car.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, we'll meet you there" she said as she tried to calm the baby down. Bulma nodded as they all got into their respective cars.

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNN! How will this pan out? What will happen to little Chiku? Feel free to take guesses and creative criticism is accepted!**


End file.
